Between the Dragon and the Firefly
by Hotaru Riddle
Summary: Hotaru recieves a letter from a certain school, and learns of a freind she never knew she had, and a father who was convicted of a crime he did not comitt. H/D Alternate Reality.
1. Your a Witch

Hotaru yawned as she got wearily out of bed. She half-registered a grayish brown owl sitting on the back of the chair next to her desk. Going into her bathroom, she washed her face, and then something snapped, as she quickly stuck her head out of the door, glancing at the desk, or more particularly the owl positioned on the back of her desk chair, sitting there patiently. "What the-?!" She said, walking cautiously over to the bird, and in a swift motion grabbed the letter sealed inbetween its claws. The huge barn owl spread its wings and flew through the open window. Hotaru stared for a moment before looking down at the letter:  
  
To Ms.Hotaru Tomoe,  
  
4356 Kingston Valley  
  
Purple room, 2nd floor, to the left.  
  
'What a weird way to address a letter.' She though, but opened it anyway. It was very rare for her to get a letter, and even rarer for a huge owl to deliver it.  
  
Dear Ms.Tomoe, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Howarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your reply will be expected no later than January 1st. The term begins January 16th, in the following are a list of books and materials that you will need. Minavera Mcgonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Hotaru blinked, and then ran downstairs, reaching the end breathlessly. Regaining her breath she stomped into the kitchen, still in her nightclothes. "What's this?" She asked, holding out the letter to Setsuna, "A huge owl was in my room, and it had this with it." Setsuna smiled,"Hotaru, your a witch." 


	2. Your Real Father

Hotaru blinked, "Could you repeat that? It sounded as if you said I was something that dosn't exist." Setsuna shook her head, still holding that amused smile. "Hotaru, your mother was a witch, your real father was a and still is a wizard. Your a full blooded witch." Hotaru almost choked on her words. "My REAL father? And just who is that?" Setsuna glanced at Michiru and Haruka, and they both nodded slowly. "Your father's name is Black. Sirius Black." "You mean my father really isn't a psychopath?" Setsuna laughed, "Dear lord no, not your real father. Your real father was wrongly accused for a crime he did not commit." Hotaru sighed, "What crime was that?" "That's something you don't need to know right now, he'll explain it himself. You won't be seeing him for a while though, you better go get dressed, we have a lot to do. I'll send your reply for you, that is, if you want to go." Hotaru looked at her adoptive parents, all three of them, for a sign of approval. They all nodded. "I guess," She hesitated "I'll go, but only if you write me every day!" Haruka smiled, "I know I sure will, have a great time, firefly."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hotaru looked around her. She felt small among all the wizards and witches walking along, as if they did this every day. 'They might just.' She realized. "Setsuna-mama, why me? I know nothing about magic!" "Yes you do, what do you think your doing when you attack when your in your senshi form? It's just like that, only your wand will be like your glaive. You can even use your attacks through your wand if you have too. I'll teach you." Hotaru nodded," Okay. But what about the money?" Setsuna grinned, which was more Haruka-like then like her self, "You don't think your father and mother would let you go to school with no money do you? They left it in Gringotts, the safest wizarding bank in the world." Setsuna said, motioning to a big marble white building.  
  
~~~  
  
Hotaru stared in awe. "It's...it's HUGE!" "And that's exactly why we didn't bring Haruka, we'd lose her for sure, one way or another in this place." Setusna said as they walked into Gringotts. Hotaru noticed a huge man in an oversized coat along with a skinny boy with broken glasses, but she said nothing. Setsuna looked at the boy, and smiled,"Hotaru, that's Harry Potter." "Who?" "You'll find out sooner or later. He goes to school with you." "Oh."  
  
Setsuna stepped up to a rather evil looking goblin that was eyeing them just as he looked, evilly. "I would like to open the Black volt, please?" Setsuna said pleasantly. "Do you have the key?" It hissed. "Right here." She said, holding up a purple key made of what looked like a type of metal amethyst, with the word 'Black' engraved into it. It was hanging off a silver chain and the goblin took it by that. "Yes, I see. Gritwick!" He called a smaller goblin over. "Please take them to volt 60." "Volt...volt sixty, sir?" said the goblin a bit shakily. "Isn't that what I said?" "Yes sir!" Gritwick took the key and half ran half walked to a large door, opening it he pointed to a black metal cart. "Right.... right this way!"  
  
~~~  
  
Hotaru had to hold her breakfast in by force as they zoomed through on the tracks. She wasn't ready when they came to a jerking stop and that resulted in her falling out of the cart onto her back. "Lets not do that again..." She said dizzily, gazing up from the ground. ." Sorry ma'am, right this way now!" Gritwick stuck the key into its lock, three to the left, two to the right, one over, and 'click', the door opened. Hotaru walked in and almost fell over. "This...This is all MINE?" She said wide-eyed. "Yours and your fathers." Setsuna said. Hotaru grinned as she filled 3 sacks equally, and then walked to a corner where a necklace with a firefly in twined with a dragon was laying. "That's from when you were a baby, a friend gave it you, you probably wouldn't remember." Hotaru sighed," I remember blue eyes and blonde hair, but nothing else. I haven't ever remembered that before, this is strange." Setsuna smiled a little, "That's him, and I'm surprised you remember! You were only 2 then! Now come on, we have to buy your books, your wand, and your robes! Oh, so much to do."  
  
"Okay, so we have the robes, the books, and now all I need is a wand and a pet. Setsuna-mama, may we get the wand first?" "Alright, there's Olivanders store over there. Lets get hustling, we leave today." "Again I ask, why do we have to buy my supplies on the same day I leave?" Hotaru sighed. "Saves time." Setsuna said simply, walking ahead of Hotaru into the store. Hotaru muttered, "You should know..."  
  
"Ah, Setsuna, it's been awhile. Your looking as young as ever." "Thank you Olivander, but I'm not here for a visit, this time I've come to get little Hotaru her wand, the one I reserved for her." "Ah, yes." Olivander disappeared and came back with a black case; he pulled a lovely silver wand out of it, "12-inches, moon holly, incasing wing of a bat, tear of a demon, feather of a unicorn, hair of an angel, and dragon heart string." Hotaru tugged on Setsuna's coat, "Why moon holly? Shouldn't that be for someone like Usagi or Chibi Usa?" Setsuna shook her head," As I recall, that is one of your favorite trees." Hotaru blushed and said nothing more, taking the wand she gave it a swish, and instantly warmth filled her as multicolored sparks flew from it. "I like this one."  
  
Hotaru smiled at the small kitten nestled in the crook of her arm, "What should I name it?" She asked Setsuna, walking beside her, pushing her own cart with one hand, holding the kitten with the other. "It's your kitten. You name it." "Okay, okay...how about," She looked the kitten over, it was black with three white paws, and a white patch over its right eye, "Patches." The kitten seemed to like its name. "Now, I must leave you here. I'll watch you go through the barrier, but I have to go." Hotaru nodded sadly, " Bye Setsuna-mama, I'll miss you." "I'll be closer than you think, now just walk through the divider for platforms 10 and 9." Hotaru did what she was told, her eyes shut tight. When she opened them, she saw millions of children and their families, and most of all, a big scarlet steam engine with the words "Hogwarts Express" on its front. 


	3. Blonde Hair and Blue Eyes

"Wow..." Hotaru said, staring at the train as if it were alien. "It's beautiful." Patches meowed from Hotaru's arm, as if agreeing. Hotaru smiled, "Should we get on now?" The kitten looked at her from an angle, and then swatted its paw, as if saying 'yes'. Hotaru shudder involuntarily as she felt a pair of cold eyes on her, but she tried to ignore the feeling.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
'There's something familiar about her.I can't place it, but I've seen her before.' Draco Malfoy thought deeply, trying to find any trace of how he would know her, and then he saw it.'No, it can't be...but it is.' He thought, his eyes now fixed on the necklace around her frail neck. 'It's that girl, from the past, as father had said.From my dreams. I thought he was lying when I told him about her, when he said she was from the past.' Draco blinked as he felt his fathers gloved hand on his shoulder, he too looking at the girl. "It's time to go Draco." He said, turning around and leaving.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Hotaru sighed as she checked the 500th, or it seemed to her, compartment to find someone in it.'Alright, I don't CARE if anyone's in the next one, I'm sitting in it!' She thought, opening up the compartment door wide, she saw what looked to be three boys, two dumb looking ones, and one with blonde hair and blue eyes. 'Could that be the boy that gave me this?' She though, holding her necklace tight with her free hand,' No, no.. there's probably millions, no billions, of boys out there his age with blue eyes and blonde hair.' She reasoned. "May I sit here? All of the other compartments are taken." She said a bit edgily. The two dumb looking ones looked at the blonde, as if he were their master. "Fine by me." He said icily, a touch of something in his eyes that made her a bit uneasy. "Thanks...." She said sitting down, petting Patches who had his ears slicked back and looked as if he were hissing, but no sound came from him. Draco made a motion with his hand, and Crabbe and Goyle, the two dunb looking ones, left. "Those two buffoons were Crabbe and Goyle. I'm Draco Molfoy." Hotaru nodded, setting the kitten down next to her, since it was digging its claws into her leg. "I'm Hotaru Tom--...I mean, Hotaru Black." Draco's head snapped up."Black? As in, Sirus Black's daughter?"  
  
Hotaru looked around uneasily,"Yeah, I guess...I just learned that when I got my letter, my adoptive family, in a sort, never told me that before..." Draco nodded a bit, confused at himself, at how he was acting...civil, to someone, usually he NEVER let anyone close to him,"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
Hotaru smile a bit, "It's okay, it's not your fault." Draco nodded, noticing her playing with that necklace agian. "Where'd you get that lovely necklace from?" "A friend I never knew I had." 


End file.
